<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наедине с тобой by Sapphorequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861450">Наедине с тобой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem'>Sapphorequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, да немного того самого тропа с кошмарами и комфортингом, да по мотивам длц, небольшие спойлеры?? но не страшно</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>я хотела софт драббл по ноктопромптам я сделала софт драббл по ноктопромптам</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наедине с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>я хотела софт драббл по ноктопромптам я сделала софт драббл по ноктопромптам</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Снег шёл с такой густотой, что ничего не было видно дальше собственного носа. Ветер неистово продувал до костей, и Промпто пришлось приложить все свои усилия, чтоб его не сдуло ветром. Сугробы сягали ему выше колена, вся одежда пропиталась влагой и холодом, несмотря на то, что он был одет по погоде. Идти сил совершенно не было. Промпто коснулся собственного лица — даже ресницы у него заиндевели. Он понял, что если сейчас упадёт, то даже не сможет найти силы подняться. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Уже готовый было остановиться, чтоб хоть немного передохнуть, он внезапно услышал протяжный вой, раздавшийся совсем рядом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Сердце заколотилось, словно сумасшедшее. В желудке всё свернулось во влажный промозглый узел. Промпто сорвался с места и побежал со всех ног, словно заяц. По привычке поднеся руку к кобуре, он с досадой не нашёл при себе оружия. С усилием носясь по сугробам, он пытался вдохнуть, но ледяной воздух лишь обжигал лёгкие. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Нечто укусило его за ногу, неистовым рывком потянуло к себе. Время стало ужасно медленным, будто он падал целую вечность. Ударившись лицом о жёсткий наст, он перевернулся на спину. Крупный чёрный волк вцепился ему в ногу, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, чтоб разорвать одежду и добраться до кожи. Промпто попытался ударить его второй ногой, но зверь ловко увернулся, одним прыжком навалился на него всем своим весом. Дышать стало трудно. Как бы сильно Промпто ни пытался, а сбросить волка с себя ему так и не удавалось: он окончательно выбился из сил, пока бежал. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Зверь утробно зарычал, раскрывая пасть, полную острых белых зубов, чтоб сомкнуть ее у него на шее. Он даже не успел закричать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он проснулся внезапно, время было ещё позднее. Его мелко трясло, в горле пересохло. Промпто медленно приподнялся, стараясь согнать остатки сна. В комнате было так темно, что хоть глаз выколи. Промпто всё никак не мог успокоиться после кошмара. В последнее время он снился ему слишком часто. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Эхом ему отозвался протяжный вздох с верхней койки двухэтажной кровати. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Спишь? — в темноте раздался тихий голос Ноктиса, что подобрался к краю своей кровати, свесившись вниз. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — мягко улыбнулся Промпто, пусть в темноте и не было видно. — Не переживай, просто кошмар приснился. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ясно, — бесстрастно ответил Ноктис. — А я просто уснуть не могу. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Почему? — поспешно спросил Промпто. Ему приходилось шептать, чтоб никого больше не разбудить. Ноктис быстро спустился вниз, и Промпто слегка сдвинулся к краю, похлопал по свободному месту, приглашая друга сесть рядом. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, — неопределённо пожал плечами Ноктис, усевшись возле собеседника. — Просто не получается. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Неприятно, — сочувствующе кивнул Промпто. — Лучше тебе отдохнуть. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ноктис ничего не это не ответил, глядя куда-то в пол. Промпто решил его не торопить, вежливо дожидаясь, пока тот найдётся со словами. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А кошмар очень страшный? — внезапно спросил Ноктис, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Что? — переспросил Промпто, растерявшись. Он оказался сбит с толку таким внезапным вопросом. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну… — Ноктис замялся, взгляд его забегал по сторонам. — Тебе же приснился кошмар. Очень страшный? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Промпто нахмурился, задумавшись. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Немного, — он пожал плечами, пытаясь держаться непринуждённо. — Не бери в голову. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— И всё же, — резко возразил Ноктис, выискивая что-то взглядом в лице друга. — Если не хочешь, то не рассказывай. Я просто хотел поговорить. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Промпто удивлённо приподнял брови: Ноктис был явно не из тех, кто мог бы захотеть просто поговорить по душам. Он вообще никогда не говорил о чём-то, что его волновало, предпочитая замыкаться в себе и ужасно скрытничать. Чтоб он захотел поговорить о чём-то, должно было случиться нечто серьёзное. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я не против, — отмахнулся Промпто, слабо улыбаясь. — Да, страшный немного. Если честно, то очень. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А мне мало что снится, — печально вздохнул Ноктис. — Даже обидно. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Может оно и к лучшему, — шутливо бросил Промпто. — Не приходится о них кому-то рассказывать. Да и тебе, например, ничего стыдного не снилось. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А тебе снилось? — с плохо скрытым интересом спросил Ноктис. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну мне всякое снилось, — пожал плечами Промпто. — Я если честно уже и не помню. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ноктис понятливо хмыкнул, и снова повисла какая-то странная тишина. Она не была гнетущей, но и приятной её было сложно назвать. Просто никакая. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, Промпто, — Ноктис начал говорить так тихо, что пришлось вовсю напрягать слух. — Я бы хотел извиниться. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Промпто это окончательно сбило с толку. Подобных слов он от Ноктиса не ожидал, тем более сейчас, когда он едва соображал спросонья. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ты чего? — тихо спросил он, пытаясь найти ответ в глазах друга. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— За то, что было тогда, в поезде, — он запинался, слова давались ему с явным трудом. — Я… Я тогда… Прости меня, пожалуйста. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он звучал очень отчаянно, руки его не находили себе места, точно всполошённые птицы. Промпто взял его за руки и улыбнулся так ласково, как только мог. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Всё в порядке, — сказал он мягким, как хлопковое покрывало, тоном. — Правда, Нокт. Всё хорошо. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Правда? — его руки всё ещё дрожали. — Ты на меня не злишься? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Конечно нет! — выпалил Промпто, после чего сразу же одёрнул себя, снова перейдя на едва слышный шёпот. — С чего бы мне злиться? Тебя просто обманули. И меня тоже. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ноктис заметно успокоился и вымучил из себя полную усталости улыбку. Промпто лишь сейчас заметил, насколько близко они сидели. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ноктис, — с нотой неуверенности начал Промпто, чувствуя, что начинает волноваться. Сердце у него заколотилось, как бешеное. Он решительно подался вперёд, ещё ближе. — Можно тебя поцеловать? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В темноте его черты было и не разобрать, несмотря на то, что глаза Промпто уже успели привыкнуть ко мраку. Пауза затянулась, и Промпто начал жалеть, что вообще спросил. Надо было молчать. Может, у него ещё получится обернуть всё в шутку и быстро сменить тему. Он уже было набрал в грудь воздух, чтоб рассмеяться и сделать вид, что пошутил,, но его быстро опередили. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да, — лёгкое, как птичий пух, слово сорвалось с губ Ноктиса и полетело синицей по комнате. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Что? — Промпто не поверил собственным ушам. — Что ты сказал? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Конечно, он всё прекрасно услышал и в первый раз: в маленькой, залитой густой маслянистой тишиной комнате каждое слово трепетало так явно, что его можно было ощутить физически. Ему просто хотелось услышать всё снова. </span>
  <em>
    <span>И снова, и снова, и снова. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да, — повторил Ноктис, всё так же легко. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Промпто немного затрясло — то ли от переживания, то ли от предвкушения. А, может, всё сразу. Он отпустил руки Ноктиса, которые всё это время держал, подвинулся ещё ближе. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Его губы напоминали лавандовый цвет и звуки арфы — такие же тёплые и мягкие. В желудке у Промпто словно взорвался бальзамин, забили сотни колоколов. Он ощущал себя так, будто наглотался приторно-сладкого мёда. Отстранившись, он вдохнул, внимательно наблюдая за Ноктисом. Тот взглянул на него в ответ. Промпто, не сдержавшись, тихо засмеялся. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— У тебя такое лицо серьёзное, — шутливо бросил он, слегка ткнув друга в плечо. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  А что? — спросил Ноктис, смутившись. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ничего, — энергично мотнул головой Промпто. — Я просто пошутил. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ноктис не проронил ни слова, но, судя по чертам, что едва угадывались в темноте, выглядел он счастливым. Промпто невольно расплылся в глупой улыбке. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>